


We were trying to make it work

by outlawofideal



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Drinking, Fighting, M/M, Weed, but they are not really part of it, this literally like tour diary of rowyso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlawofideal/pseuds/outlawofideal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Morning.” Luke rasps, taking Michael away from his thoughts.<br/>“Morning.” Michael smiles and caresses his cheeks softly. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>or Michael and Luke have been in a relationship for the longest time but now they are on tour, their relationship cracks into pieces under high levels of stress<i></i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	We were trying to make it work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlepinkbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepinkbow/gifts).



> I have to thank my best friend, she proof read and basically wrote the half of it. I hope you will enjoy it.
> 
> Prompt: A summertime break up fic. It can be AU or canon but sad boys and loads of fighting and if you want them to make up that's okay too!

Day 7, Zurich

It’s barely morning when the tour bus stops. Michael wakes up because of the silence, once you get used to the constant buzzing of the engine it becomes something you can’t sleep without. Apparently just to him… He opens his bunk’s curtain to find everyone asleep. He gets out of the bunk to climb into Luke’s.

Like he guessed, Luke is asleep, cuddling the tiny stuffed penguin. His legs are in a barely comfortable position and his hair lays flat on his forehead but Michael thinks he is beautiful. He takes the penguin out of Luke’s grip to put it between the bunk’s wall and the blond boy. He snuggles between Luke’s arms, seeking the warmth.

Luke’s arms immediately wrap around his waist and he pushes his face into Michael’s neck. Michael fiddles with the neck of his shirt until he fully awakes, it takes a few minutes. It’s better this way, Michael doesn’t think he can handle Luke the asshole this morning, not with this little sleep.

“Morning.” Luke rasps, taking Michael away from his thoughts.

“Morning.” Michael smiles and caresses his cheeks softly.

They lay together until Luke’s stomach makes the funniest noise.Behind his laughter, Michael suggests getting breakfast together. Luke smiles and nods before pulling the covers up to his face. Michael gets out of the bunk to find the driver and askhim to find them a McDonald’s. He knows it’s not the best for them but he’s in a foreign country which he knows barely anything about. Also it reminds him the late night road trips to McDonald’s after all the practice in Michael’s grandmother’s house.

He waits for Luke to use the bathroom after the tour bus stops. He steps outside. The sun is still hidden, but it’s coloring the dark blue of the sky to a purple. It’s breathtaking and cold. He gets inside to warn Luke about the cold but Luke’s already out of the bathroom with yesterday’s clothes and tired eyes. He stares at the blond boy for a few seconds before throwing the hoodie on the couch to him.

“Wear this and let’s go get you some morning coffee.”

The McDonald’s is next to a gas station so their driver is grouching about losing time at the last one. Michael makes sure that the other boys are still asleep before holding his boyfriend’s hand. There is literally only them around, It’s too early for the morning travelers, too late for the night riders. He orders coffee and breakfast for everyone on the bus, leaning against the counter while two workers make breakfast for eight people. Luke stands next to him but looks too tired for this world.

They both stay silent for they know Luke’s grumpiness always drives them into fights. Then they can’t stay silent. He grabs half of the bags after giving Luke his coffee. The workers look happy enough when they pay and leave. Michael is pretty sure that the two realized the elephant in the room.

“Are you okay now?” Michael mumbles on the short way to the bus. Luke stares at him behind his coffee cup, furrowing his brows.

“Yes and maybe you will be too if you’d drink some coffee.” He answers, stepping inside of the bus. The bus is still silent.

“You are being plain rude.” Michael opens one of the bags after putting them on the table and ruffles through it to find his favorite breakfast.

“Maybe I wouldn’t if you could accept the fact that you are tired and should drink some coffee before the soundcheck.” Luke snorts and sits down on the couch, making Michael freeze. They both stare at each other before Michael takes a bag with himself and hides behind his bunk’s curtain.

.

Day 16, Amsterdam

“You were checking her out!” Screams come out of the back lounge waking Ashton up. He opens his curtain to find Calum looking down for him. They exchange looks before Luke opens the door, walking past them, screaming back to Michael.

“So what if I did, Michael?” As if it’s his queue Michael storms out as well.

“What if?! You can’t do things like that while in a committed relationship!” They stop walking in the middle of the living area, waking everyone up.

“Yes, what if! It’s not like I was going to fuck her or something!” Luke turns his back to Michael, looking for something unknown in the fridge.

They stay silent for a minute somehow but their roadies are looking at Ashton and Calum for help. They all need sleep and it is the first day they are not travelling or having a concert in a week. Ashton gets out of his bunk with an apologizing look on his face and Calum follows him.

“You know if you are not happy with me you are free to find someone else.” Michael mumbles, making all three of them freeze. Calum puts a hand on Luke’s shoulder and laughs.

“As if you two could survive without the other.” The tan boy looks directly at Michael’s eyes, still smiling.

Ashton nods as if he agrees, taking a mug out of the cupboards. He turns the kettle on before checking his friends. Michael is now sitting on one of the couches, Luke has an open beer can in hand this early in the morning.

“Calum, why don’t you and Luke go to that city tour you always wanted?” Ashton suggests, he can feel Michael’s fierce eyes on his back. He can deal with him later.

Calum loves the idea, immediately pulling Luke towards the bunks. Ashton steeps some herbal tea for Michael and him. He checks the bunk area before facing Michael.

“You two should keep it quiet, it’s not like we are alone.” He pushes one of the mugs in the pale boy’s hands and sits down across him. “Drink this and we will go out and have breakfast.”

Michael sips from the hot beverage and blows air to the steam. “What about them?” He asks suddenly, meaning Luke and Calum.

Ashton shrugs. “Let the excited puppies be.”

Calum takes Luke to one of those fancy boat tours. They both look relieved when they leave the bus. Their driver drops Ashton and Michael around city center before driving to their hotel with the rest of the crew.

Ashton finds a coffee shop to eat some breakfast. They both wait in the queue just because Michael always grumbles whenever someone buys for him, well except Luke. He buys himself a latte and a muffin and turn around, looking for a table.

When he settles down, he waves towards Michael’s direction. His friend comes to his side, smiling for the first time that day. He puts down the tea he’s got, leans down and pecks Ashton on the cheek.

“I’m just gonna smoke and come back.” He mumbles and walks out of the coffee shop. Ashton doesn’t even question him anymore. He knows Michael isn’t a smoker but he has seen him go out with Calum more than enough to understand he smokes sometimes. He watches as his friend puts a cigarette between his lips and disappears from sight.

Michael does return, right after Ashton starts to worry. They are in a different country for god’s sake and he can’t lose Michael but he’s not sure what to do once Michael is by his side again. His friend is really bombed and barely standing straight. People notice and Ashton gets mad at Michael, pulling his hoodie off to cover Michael. He picks everything and helps Michael walk out of the café.

“How the fuck did you find drugs?” He whispers to Michael. Michael has a smug smile lingering on his lips and looks extremely sleepy.

“We are in Amsterdam! It’s legal here.” He answers, not even trying to keep his voice down.

Ashton manages to catch a cab, making Michael sit inside and climbing in himself. “Yeah and you are not twenty one, Michael.” Michael giggles at him. He is not sure of Michael’s reasons but he wants to make sure it doesn’t repeat. He calls their tour manager and asks for the hotel address. Once he’s sure of everything is going to be fine, he leaves a peck on Michael’s forehead.

Day 19, Norwich

It’s too early and Michael’s not sure where the hell they are in England. They are the opening act in the BBC show. His eyes are burning, the few hours of sleep on the ferry wasn’t enough and all he wants to do is crawl next Luke and sleep for the rest of the day. They have been moving during the entire tour but they didn’t have acts this early. Michael really tries to be his energetic self and for the first time he is grateful when Luke pushes a cup of coffee between his hands.

The blond sits next to him, looking at Michael’s pale and cold fingers.  It’s silent, soothing and kind of lonely. They don’t know when it started to be unbearable to be the two of them alone. It’s fine at night time, they love the sex, cuddles or the little naps they take but it’s the day time getting on their nerves. They ran out of peaceful things to talk, now it’s how it was better two years ago or fighting over stupid things.

Michael reaches and grabs Luke’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “Let’s do this together, yeah?”

“And we’ll go to sleep afterwards.” Luke continues, smiling half-heartedly.  The silence following that feels thick in the air. They stay where they sit outside until Ashton calls for them, yelling about how they are being late to the interview. Michael stands up and zips up Luke’s jacket before going after Ashton.

Everything goes according to the plan until they finish the important things on their agenda. It’s easy not to fight in public eye; they stay in friendly distance, just pat each other’s shoulder, share a beer or just look at each other’s eyes.

That prevents the daily arguments between Luke and Michael, yet, it isn’t always enough. Luke loses it when Michael sneaks back to Fall Out Boy’s backstage. They were already watching it from side, so close to the stage but it is not enough for Michael, nothing is. He ditches Calum, following Michael.

He keeps an eye on him from distance while enjoying the songs but the hardest part is watching Michael hug Pete Wentz with enthusiasm. Luke would want to hug Pete that way but that’s not the point. It is hard for Luke because he knows the idols that pushed Michael out of closet. All of the chatter about how they looked amazing with their instruments, how they amazed Michael feels heavy on Luke’s chest. That one time he had to kiss Michael to shut him up is supposed to be a good memory but at this point Luke can’t control the hurt.

He sighs when Michael realizes Luke’s there. He nods to something Pete says before stepping closer to Luke, raising an eyebrow. Luke checks around before closing the space between them until he can feel Michael’s breath on his skin.

“If you are going to hang out with others, you can’t be jealous of nonsense.” Luke whispers to Michael’s lips before catching them with a heated kiss. It’s raw, passionate and lustful. His back bumps against the wall of the stage, his hand ends up in Michael’s faded blue locks. Michael sneaks his thigh between Luke’s legs, making his body burn with want.

He pulls back when he feels out of breath, pants for air. He smiles when Michael rests his forehead on his shoulder and whispers to his ear.

“Let’s find somewhere.”

Day 27, Somewhere in Ireland

The other two figures something is wrong with Michael and Luke when Michael pushes Luke out of his bunk. They hear a loud thud in the middle of the night. Ashton closes his laptop, taking a peek to the corridor between bunks behind the curtain.

Luke huffs and stands up his eyes still on Michael. “You fucking didn’t do that Michael.” He says clearly trying to keep his voice down. Ashton can’t see Michael from the bottom bunk, but he can guess that Michael is sitting on the farthest corner of the bunk, his legs rolled up against his stomach.

“I don’t want you in this bunk!” Michael grumbles, pushing Luke with his non-injured feet.

Luke snorts, like he can’t believe what he just heard. “Well, it’s my bunk, isn’t it?”

All he gets is a “Fuck you.” from Michael. He turns around to walk towards the kitchen, and then Michael throws the stuffed penguin to him. It’s like everything freezes but them. Luke glares at Michael over his shoulder.

“Don’t make this physical, Mikey.” He mumbles barely, causing Ashton to get out of his bunk. The curly haired boy stands between them.

“Just stop it, guys. Luke, take my bunk.” He walks to Luke, pushing him back to the corridor and takes out an ice pack before going back. He sits next to Michael, offering him the ice and smiling. He closes the curtain before talking to him. “Just go to sleep please, I need you tomorrow.” He can see tears pilling up on Michael’s water line, his skin prickling.  “I’m here and we can talk about it, but please sleep a little for me first.” He pets the black mob of hair when Michael nods slowly. His eyes are closing and his body leans on Ashton. The bus is quiet once again but this time the silence is uncomfortable.

Day 40, London

Michael pushes his black Gibson to one of the roadies’ hands. He walks backstage, the buzz of concert still in his system. He pushes the door of provided room for them but he feels Luke’s arms wrapping around his waist, pulling him so his backs rest against Luke’s toned torso. His lips are roaming on Michael’s neck, leaving loving pecks, sucking hot spots under his ear.  Michael throws his head back, resting it on Luke’s shoulder.

Luke stops at the motion, grabbing his hand before he pulls Michael behind him. They ran through the corridors giggling and looking at the other’s eyes. Once they pass their security and find a dark spot in venue Michael cages Luke between his arms and the wall.

He smirks, “What do you want Lukey?”

Luke bites his lip ring, grazing his fingers on Michael’s newest tattoo. “Well, I would like to make it up to you for last night.” Yes, they did fight about nonsense again and Luke may have raised his voice too much. They were okay today yet Luke’s intentions are making them more than okay.

Honestly it’s not that hard when Michael’s face is a few inches away from his. His green eyes look like exotic seas, beautiful and calm. There’s a thin layer of sweat making his pale skin shine and his black fringe is lying flat on the left side of his face. He cups Michael’s face, the black haired boy leans into the touch, closing his eyes.

Luke switches their position, pushes his hip to Michael’s so his boyfriend can’t escape from his grip. Michael gets really, really tired after shows yet Luke can feel him hardening in his pants. The blond boy presses their lips together and Michael kisses back with so much passion, as always.

“I love you, Michael. So fucking much.”

Day 46, Auckland

They are so close to home so everyone is on the edge. They missed their families so much its getting on their nerves. Calum is kind of relieved when his little cousin comes to visit them, he’s glad that he saw some part of his family. Ashton is a different story, his bubbly personality is gone and there’s the constantly fighting couple above their heads.

They are about to go on stage in an hour, Calum tries not to pay attention to the fight and plays with his little cousin.  Michael is settled on a chair, his legs are pulled close to his stomach and there’s his good luck beer tumbling in his hand.

“I’m tired of you leaving after every single fight Luke. Like it’s that simple to end them. You know we have to find some solution or something.” Michael says, trying his hardest stay calm.

“Yeah, I know-” Luke tries to communicate with him yet Michael doesn’t even hear him.

“But it’s impossible to make you stay. You don’t even sleep those nights, do you?” Michael looks in the blond boy’s eyes for an answer. Luke stays silent, stealing the beer bottle from his boyfriend’s pale fingers, sipping it.

“You act like you are the only person who gets angry.”Michael continues when he doesn’t get what he wants. “You whine about stupid things all the time, get jealous way too much yet expect me to be okay with everything. I don’t understand the logic behind that thought process.”

Luke rubs his eyes, feeling so tired already he doesn’t know how he will manage to go through the concert. “It’s not like you always act mature and shit!” He tries to pick his words yet fails quickly when Michael puts every little detail forth.

“I’m sorry that I can’t baby you without grumbling!” Michael yells back.

That’s it for Luke. He throws the glass bottle in his hand to the floor, breaking it, and grabs Michael’s collar, ready to throw a punch in his face.

It’s madness after that. Ashton grasps his waist just in time. Michael dares him to punch him, yelling at his face. Calum hides his cousin behind him so he won’t have to see any of this and demands them to stop or he will beat the two of them himself. His cousin thinks the fight is very cool and tries to glance behind Calum’s tall and broad figure.

And Luke has no idea how his relation came to this point.

Day 48, Sydney

Sydney is home, or is it? Luke is not sure. Calum and Ashton convinces him that it wouldn’t be worth the time if he tried to go home but Michael doesn’t listen to them and finds a bus for after concert the second they arrive.

Now he’s sitting on a balcony of someone he doesn’t really know. He only came to the party with Calum’s persuasion. It’s lonely here, when he is so close to his family but it doesn’t feel like it with neither Michael nor his parents around. He hates every second of it. 

Day 58, Sydney

It’s really early, at least for Michael when his door is knocked in the morning. But after two months of touring, sleep is something he got used to sacrificing. His face is pressed to the pillow and the duvet is bunched up around his hip but he manages to mumble. “Come in”

His door opens and seconds after left side of his bed sinks in. Most of the people would come to the right side so they could look at his face but one person would climb to the left side so he could cling onto Michael’s back. Luke, his Luke would always sleep on the left side of the bed so Michael would be happy about it.

“Good morning sleep?” The blond asks softly behind him, sliding down on the bed so their bodies could fit each other’s properly. He rests his cheek on Michael’s naked shoulder blade and intertwines their fingers.

Michael smiles and hums, like old times. This was always the best thing about their relationship, sleepy mornings, snuggling closer and maybe kissing sloppily. That’s not how it goes sadly.

“Yeah, kinda...” He opens his eyes, still wishing it was last winter. “What happened?”

Luke doesn’t move for a solid minute, then rolling to his side so they can squish in Michael’s single childhood bed. “What are we doing, Michael?” They are back to back when Luke barely whispers; his voice is broken like sentences are heavy on his chest. He continues before Michael can even think of an answer. “I loved you so much, I still fucking love you but this… This consumes me. Every time I look at you, I think about our past not a future. I don’t think this is how it should be.”

Michael turns around to look at him. He can’t tell something different or deny it because it is true, all of it. They are not supposed to exhaust each other, Luke doesn’t deserve being hurt. He can’t stand the dark circles under those blue orbs when he is the reason Luke is sleepless. He can’t stand how he presses a hand to his temple so he can escape the pain of his head aches. But mostly he is bothered by all those ballads Luke wrote in last three months and how painful they are.

He tugs at the hem of Luke’s shirt, pulling him back in. He pushes a few strands of fallen quiff to the side before leaning closer and connecting their lips. It’s the softest kiss for the longest time; it’s not filled with anger or jealousy. It’s an apology, from both of them. It’s a silent sorry for the fuck up.

When it ends, they stay where they still can feel the other’s breath on their skin. Michael hides a hiccup, pressing his lips to the pillow case under Luke’s chin. It’s the end, the end of everything they overcame, their childhood, the inevitable love and it hurts so much Michael loses his breath, his lungs stop working properly.

Luke does what has to be done a minute after, sitting up straight. He pets Michael’s hair.

“See you on the way to America?” He whispers, leaving a small peck on top of black mop of hair.

“Yeah.” It’s all broken and they don’t know how to put the pieces together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to talk more about it please comment!


End file.
